


Do (We) Come From the Fire?

by XiaoPingguo69



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I finished this at an ungodly hour, M/M, Origins of Miami and Dallas, Please give my Mad Burnish Bois more love, gueimeis, movie date, my bois are soft then someone commits arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaoPingguo69/pseuds/XiaoPingguo69
Summary: A slight AU-ish GueiMeis Origin story....since I apparently like writing these
Relationships: Gueira/Meis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Do (We) Come From the Fire?

**Author's Note:**

> 3k words pumped out over a few nights  
> 0 o 0
> 
> (I honestly just wanted some nice GueiMeis cuddles, but ended up adding too much angst into the batter....and got this hurt/comfort cake.)
> 
> Enjoy, and HAPPY REDUX!!

Smooth as silk, those dark locks ran through Gueira’s calloused fingers, smelling like the clean shampoo Meis always used.

The clock read 5:56, and the sun was almost entirely gone beyond the horizon.

Frigid wind raked the tree’s nearly barren branches along the side of the house, tap, tap, tapping on the windowpane. 

But they weren’t braving the biting cold, the two were inside, the warm glow of the lamp adding to their shared warmth on Gueira’s couch, the T.V. playing various holiday jingles in the background.

Meis had their head rested on Gueira’s lap, and Gueira had one hand, holding the remote, with the other playing in the paler male’s hair.

Fall break had just begun for the two, juniors in high school who had recently started dating.

The two were very comfortable with one another, having been childhood friends turned sweethearts, not to the surprise of their friend Lio, who had just rolled his violet eyes when they announced their feelings to one another (after months of denying and hiding their true feelings).

A loud, yet familiar ringtone rang through the air, and the two scrambled to sit up.

Gueira snatched up his phone on the side table and motioned for his boyfriend to be quiet as he answered, clearing his voice before he spoke.

“Hi, Dad!” He began, his lips quivering as his crimson gaze went over to Meis, who was watching him. He gulped. “Yeah, everything’s alright, I’m just watching T.V.” He went on, tapping his foot nervously. “Yeah. Yeah. Uh-huh.  _ Oh! _ ...um...yeah...Meis came over...we’re watching movies tonight.” 

Meis grabbed the popcorn bowl that sat abandoned on the table and moved it to his lap, the warmth long gone.

“Hello, sir!” He greeted, immediately stuffing his face with a handful of popcorn.

“So, yeah, we’re fine, you just keep enjoying yourself! Yes, I’ll call you first thing in the morning. Alright. Okay. Love you. Bye.” Gueira pressed the button, and deflated onto the couch cushion, letting out an exhausted sigh.

“Popcorn?”

“ _ Please _ .” Gueira outstretched his arm, his hand open to accept the snack.

Meis passed a few kernels to Guiera, and he munched them slowly.

“Still couldn’t tell him..?”

“Not yet...”

“Scared...about what he’ll say...?”

“Kinda...I honestly think he might disown me.”

“Well...I haven’t told my folks either...”

Gueira’s posture straightened in a flash, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

“I’m sure they’re suspicious, but I’ve never said anything about it.” Meis popped another kernel in his mouth, rolling the sleeves of his turtleneck sweater up.

“My Dad...I guess he kinda thinks I’m...gay...”

Gueira averted his sight, eyes focusing on his wringing hands.

Meis’ deep blue gaze observed his lover’s movements with a worrisome glint.

He scooted closer to Gueira, leaning his head on the other’s broad shoulder closing his eyes and just taking in his presence.

“I...don’t think I should say that everything’s going to be ok….‘cause….it might not be…” Meis began, taking time to carefully choose his words. “But know that I’m here for you...no matter what happens…”

Gueira had stayed still since Meis had come to sit on his cushion and still stayed that way, though his shoulders slacked a bit after Meis said those words.

“Even if my Dad decides to chase me out of the house?”

“Yeah…”

“Even if I decide to run away?”

“Yeah..”

“Even if the world ends, you’ll still be with me?”

“Yeah.”

Gueira sighed deeply, his whole form relaxing as he wrapped an arm around the taller male’s waist, leaning his head atop that head of long, soft hair.

“Thanks….” Gueira bit his lip for a moment, hesitating to finally say: “I love you.”

Meis heard the tremble of his heart echo in his head, and with a warm smile gracing his elegant features replyed:

“I love you, too, Gueira.”

* * *

December 10th.

The day that Gueira etched into his heart as one of the most important days in his life.

(Second of course to meeting Meis back in 5th grade)

The day started as all December days do: Cold and windy.

Gueira had plans to go to the movies with Meis, going to see a romance movie that he’d heard Meis being interested in seeing.

Of course, he had secretly bought a pair of tickets and had made plans for the two of them to meet in the park to catch the bus to the city, keeping it a surprise of where exactly they were going.

He had been awakened by the blaring alarm on his phone, the alarm titled:  _ “Date Today!! Get your lazy a** up!!” _

He silenced the song playing and stretched, hearing his body pop to life as he jumped out of bed, swiping up the clothes he had prepared beforehand on the desk chair and rushing into the bathroom.

An hour later, Gueira was fresh, clean, and ready (The brush got stuck in his hair a bit after he took his shower).

Brushing his teeth, his phone vibrated on the sink counter loudly.   
  


**Meis:** _Eating breakfast. I’ll be there in 20._

Gueira smiled, rinsing his mouth, he texted back.

**Gueira:** _Ok, see you there! <3_

He placed his phone down and did one last check, making sure he looked good for his first date.

After fluffing his mane one last time, he opened the bathroom door and went on downstairs, quickly scribbling down a message on a sticky-note that he posted on the fridge before walking out the door, jogging down the street with his heart rate accelerating with each step.

Meanwhile, Meis sat on the bench overlooking the duck pond, watching the feathered animals waddle to and fro, some following in small groups one behind the other, shaking their tailfeathers and quacking quietly.

Meis always liked coming to the park to watch the ducks. It was calming to him to see them gracefully swim like small boats on the surface of the pond. (plus, he loved how cute the ducklings were. It was one of the few things he looked forward to each spring and summer.)

Whilst bird-watching, he nearly lost track of time, and soon saw that familiar head of hair racing towards him across the pond.

“Meis! Sorry, I’m late!” Gueira’s loud voice cut through the windy air.

“It’s alright! The bus is running a bit late!” He yelled back, cupping his mittened hands over his mouth to amplify his voice.

Like lightning, Gueira made it to the small bench in no time at all, kneeling over for air as he held out a plastic bag, full of something to his boyfriend.

Meis rushed to check on him, but Gueira only gasped out a few words.

“I...got you...something...”

Meis accepted the bag and peeked inside, his eyes growing and glistening as a surprised gasp escaped him.

“You...went all the way over  _ there _ ?”

“Yeah...” Gueira gasped, taking a breather. “I know...how much...you loved these...”

Meis felt himself warm up from his cheeks, guiding his lover over to sit beside him on the nearby park bench.

  
  


While resting, Meis pulled out the box inside the bag, opening it to release the warm steam that clouded the sweet smell of glazed donuts.

“Freshly made...thank you...sweetie...” Meis’ voice shivered as he said the pet name.

He offered one over to Gueira, and soon the two were nibbling on fresh donuts until the bus finally screeched to a stop.

Boarding on, they paid their fare and sat beside one another, Meis taking the aisle seat, while Gueira leaned on the window, watching the scenery blur by as the vehicle zoomed past the park and towards the city.

When the two got off, they strolled down the web of streets by the guide on Gueira’s’ phone. They went this way and that, passing restaurants and peeking through shop windows until they stopped, the directions on the phone screen switching to the next step.

“You have reached your destination.” 

Raising their heads, they stared up at the towering building.

“The movie theatre?”

“Yeah! I heard how much you wanted to watch that movie that they’ve been advertising all over the place recently.”

“What time is it for?”

“It’s in...FIVE MINUTES?!”

“Hey, don’t worry, Guiera...they usually have a lot of trailers before the movie anyway.”

“I guess you’re right...well, let’s go in!” Gueira held out his hand and Meis took it up, the two walking hand-in-hand into the theater, Guiera stepping ahead a bit to open the door for his date.

After getting their tickets scanned from Guiera’s phone, the two got their information for the auditorium, which took them longer than they expected to find in the large cinema.

“We barely made it in time.” Gueira gasped as the two slunk into their chairs, breathing heavily.

“I’m a bit warm...I need to take some of this off...” Meis’ breathed, peeling off his scarf and sweater.

Guiera’s breath stopped when his eyes fell on Meis undressing, his pale skin flushed a nice peachy pink in the low light.

Meis didn’t notice until he was folding his warm clothes in his lap, eyes shyly flicking from his actions to Guiera’s gawking expression.

“Um...Gueira….?”

“Sorry...it’s just that you looked...cute...”

Meis blinked.

“I...did?”

“Well...cute….and a bit….sexy...” His voice fell to a whisper as he tried to hide the growing red that crept on his ears, making them nearly blend in with his hair.

Meis tried to hide his face in his long hair.

“I’m sorry if that was inappropriate...I just...” Gueira took a moment to consider his wording. “I really like...no, love you...Meis....”

Meis peeked out a small deep azure eye from behind his black curtain.

“You’re handsome….really cool...you have beautiful eyes….” He gulped, moving his hand to take Meis’ into his own. “I feel like the luckiest person in the world to have someone as amazing as you to love...”

Meis’ eyes shimmered out from the dark shadow under his locks as his face emerged, eyes wide pools of admiration as he leaned in, swiped his arm behind Gueira’s head, and brushed their lips together just as the lights dimmed.

Neither of the two dared move, Meis had his eyes screwed shut, brows furrowed inwards until he broke the kiss, needing to take a breath, quietly panting as he sat back in his chair.

Gueira slid back in his seat, fingers shivering as he reached up to ghost his fingers over the heated skin of his lips.

The rest of the movie went on uneventfully, the two still struck by the bold move until the lights went back on.

They then went out of the auditorium, walking side-by-side with a small air of awkwardness between the two of them. 

“So...um...Meis...”

“Yeah…?”

“Was...that your...”

“Yeah...” Meis continued to walk a short distance beside his date. “And...you…?”

“Mine too...” Gueira chuckled sheepishly, peeking over, yet trying not to make obvious eye contact.

“Did you like the movie?”

“Yeah...it was pretty action-packed...” Meis gaze drifted to stare at the nearby redhead.

“Just like the reviews said it was?”

“Exactly like they said...”

“Glad you enjoyed it...”

“Gueira...I know this may seem a bit awkward...after all that...but...” Meis bit his lip in hesitation, leaning in closer to his ‘friend’. “Can we...kiss again…?”

Gueira’s brain short-circuited as he tripped on air and fell, face-first into the cinema’s carpet.

“Was that too direct...Gueira?” Meis knelt to the floor, slinging the louder male’s arm over his shoulders as he helped him walk to the doors.

He nodded, slowly walking by himself again on stiff legs.

“I never knew you could be so  _ direct  _ sometimes...”

“Uh...thanks, I guess?” Meis awkwardly smiled, opening the door whilst holding Guiera’s hand all the way to the bus and nearly all the way home.

* * *

That night, Meis awakened to the sound of sirens.

Jolting awake, he dashed over to his window, pushing the curtains and blinds away, he peered outside his second-story view, and his breath caught in his throat.

Firetrucks, police, ambulances, in the nearby street.

Gueira’s street...at his house...which was engulfed in odd red and green flames.

Meis slipped on a sweatshirt and sneakers and ran down the stairs in a flash. Outside he dashed as fast as he could to the next street over, where his friend lived.

Upon getting to the next street, he saw the countless rescue personnel in the lawns around his house, many neighbors gathered in a crowd murmuring to one another as the cops interviewed them.

His eyes widened in horror as he observed something else about the neighborhood.

The fire was spreading, and as it spread, the embers would fade from lime to a violent rouge.

Adrenaline pumped in veins, he speed-walked on over to an officer.

“Can you tell me if you’ve found my friend, Gueira? This is his home”

“I’m sorry, we’re not certain, we’re barely trying to keep the fire under control. We haven’t been able to send a single person in-”

Upon her finishing, a crack came from the engulfed building, and soon, the entire structure came down in a fiery mess, some firefighters retreating with their groups.

Meis felt his heart drop, but his legs began to run.

At the moment, he didn’t even notice it, but when he began to feel the warmth inside the burning rubble, his legs wobbled to a stop.

He was in the center of the inferno, the flames latching themselves onto his skin, but not harming him.

It took a moment for it to register in his mind.

“Fire...it...doesn’t hurt…?” Meis’ voice was barely a whisper, but it helped his brain latch on to reality.

“Stay...away...” A guttural voice screeched from deeper in the blaze.   
  
Meis finally wobbled onto his tired legs and stumbled over to the sound, slowly coming face to face with a large, black shadow.

His mind told him to run.

His body, however, held him back, for what reason, he knew not, until...

"Meis...how did you...?"

"You should leave...I...don't want you to see me when I look like...." The beast Gueira dragged his claws on the concrete foundation of what remained of the home, his voice breaking as he finished his sentence. "a monster..."

  
  


“Gueira...you’re no monster...” Meis reached a shaky hand to touch the lustrous obsidian armor of the large beast-shaped armor. Caressing the jawline, he felt the beast’s head lean into his palm, purring slightly as Meis began to speak in the calmest voice he could muster.   
  


“Gueira...what happened to you? How did you get like this?”

“I...don’t know.” He began, voice quivering in the hollowed helmet as he fell to his knees, his large muscular arms crashing beside him in small dust clouds. “My old man and I got into a fight...I got angry...then...then the fire began.”

He began to sob.

“I don’t know what happened to me, I just got angry, and then I began to spit fire...I burned him...I  _ killed _ him…. _ burned  _ him to a  _ crisp _ ...”

The armor began to melt into steam, exposing Gueira’s tear-soaked face as his form fell to his knees.

“It’s alright.  _ We’re _ alright.”

“I’m a  _ murderer _ , Meis...” Gueira sobbed in barely a whisper, gripping onto Meis back for dear life “I killed my own father...the only family I had left...”

Meis rubbed small circles in the redhead’s back, hoping that the actions were calming him.

His body jolted with his cries, but his body relaxed, wilting into the black-haired man’s arms.   
  


Meis began to notice while he cradled Gueira’s head in the crook of his neck that the fire began to develop new hues.

Magenta mingled with the lime, and the bright neon blue bled into the scarlet.   
  


His eyes glistened as he began to feel something pulse under his skin, sending shockwaves throughout his nerves.

Panicked, he nudged the other male off him, pushing him away.

Gueira rubbed the tears out of his eyes, and through the blur, his breath was taken by what he saw towering before him in sleek obsidian and sapphire.

“Meis...you’re...just like me.” His voice quaked as new tears dared to spill from his eyes.

Meis quickly picked at himself, roaring, trying desperately to peel off the armor his skin was plated with.

“Calm down...you just need to calm down, Love...” 

At the sound of the endearing name, Meis stopped clawing at his arm to face his helmeted head at his lover.

Gueira crawled on over, and Meis cautiously bent on one knee, leaning his head down.

The curly-haired male reached a hand out, and copied Meis’ actions from earlier, stroking his singular horn atop his head and grazing his fingers over the jawline of the helmet, seeing smoke start to follow his trail.

Soon, after the stream cleared, Meis opened his eyes again, both silvery-azure irises staring into deep rouge pools brimming with water and love as he leaned in to give a deep kiss to those pale lips.

“There, there...I knew you could do it.”

* * *

Meis’ eyes fluttered open as the sunlight filtered through broken glass windowpanes.

He didn’t feel like getting up, they’d been out all night finding a safe camp for the Burnish, he just needed a few more winks.

“Meis...” The other Mad Burnish general groaned as he tossed beside him on the newspaper-padded floor.

“What?” Meis sighed, rolling over on his side to face his beloved.

Who was dead asleep and drooling all over the headlines.

(He was sort of glad he did though since they were nothing but Burnish arrests)

“Meis...so... _ cool _ ...” Gueira murmured as he snuggled up closer to the other’s body warmth.

Meis smiled, craning his neck over his shoulder to the area Lio lied fast asleep. 

Reaching over to a nearby stack of papers, he carefully opened and unfurled a few to spread atop the two of them as he brought his form closer to his significant other.

Kissing his forehead and taking in his lover’s scent, he closed his eyes again.

“Another day and we’re okay.”

Little did he know, Gueira had just awoken due to the crinkle of the newspaper blanket, and, upon realizing that he had Meis in his embrace, made a victorious fist and thanked fate that he had found someone so loving, nearly crying as he tightened his hold around Meis’ and fell back asleep.

(snoring slightly as usual.)   
(Which eventually woke up Lio, and left him in a somewhat bittersweet mood for the rest of the morning.)

**Author's Note:**

> ((you don't know how bad I had to hold myself back not to use 'husbands' in this))
> 
> (Also, don't forget to leave some love if you enjoyed this~!!)


End file.
